Sacrifice
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Astral proves he will go to great lengths to save Yuma. Tentacle rape.


I'm baaaaack! Here I go trying to fulfill my promise of writing something less fluffy. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted. This is probably one of the cruelest things I've ever written, but I hope you enjoy this!

…

…

Astral stared with wide eyes as 96 wrapped a tentacle tighter around Yuma's throat. The evil spirit had unknowingly revived himself and attacked Yuma in his sleep. He dragged him to the inside of the Ou's key, where they met up with Astral. 96 vowed revenge against Astral and knew the best way to do that was to go after Yuma.

"So, brother, what do you say?" 96 sneered to Astral. "Should I strangle him? Impale him? Which would you prefer to watch?"

Astral growled. "Leave Yuma alone. He's done nothing to you."

96 laughed cruelly. "Oh? Have you forgotten our duel? This boy deliberately disobeyed me and for that he shall pay the price. Why do care, anyway? He is meaningless to you…right?"

"I was the one who told Yuma to trick you during that duel, he had nothing to do with it!" Astral cried.

96 smiled. "Well, that's alright. I can make it so both of you suffer."

96 wrapped more of its tentacles around Yuma's body; one around his arm, waist, and both legs. They squeezed until Yuma's skin began to turn purple, a light groan escaping the barely conscious boy's lips. Yuma struggled as he turned his head to face Astral, a pleading look in his eyes.

'Yuma…!' Astral thought to the boy. They had begun to use their newfound ability to speak to each other via their minds more often. 'Just hold on a little longer!'

Yuma managed to nod before straining to swallow, another whimper of pain echoed from his throat as the restraints tightened.

"You have taken an interest in this boy?" 96 questioned in a rather sickening tone. The idea that his care for the boy was taken as sexual or perverted offended and angered Astral.

"Yuma is my friend. He is helping me collect the numbers. We are nothing more."

96 narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Well," He began "Would you be willing to do _anything_ to save him?"

Astral eyed Yuma worriedly, then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will do anything."

96 laughed wickedly and released his hold on Yuma. The boy crashed to the ground in a daze, breathing harshly. His teenaged body was horribly bruised from the evil creature's black tentacles.

"If you do not agree to my terms," 96 sneered "He dies. Understood?"

Astral looked over to Yuma, who was struggling to lift himself off of the ground. He motioned for him to stay down before nodding to 96.

"Come." 96 pointed his finger towards the ground in front of him. Astral obeyed and slowly moved to face his demonic clone. 96 grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him onto the ground, face down. His tentacles slithered their way up and down Astral's body and the blue spirit stiffened.

Yuma had regained enough of his composure to properly observe the scene in front of him and what he saw horrified him. 96 roughly dug into Astral's thighs and spread his legs apart. Yuma swallowed the lump in his throat as he instantly knew what the black mist was intending to do. He stood up from where he had been laying and tried to approach his partner.

"Astral!" He called. 96 extended a tentacle towards the boy and hit him roughly upside the head, knocking him back down to the ground.

"What did I say, boy?" 96 called threateningly "If you interfere you will face severe consequences."

'Yuma!' Astral thought to the boy. 'Please, stay down. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Yuma shook the dizziness from his head and sat up, looking over at Astral with tears in his eyes.

'Astral…he's…he's going to-'

'It's alright, Yuma,' Astral started. 'If I don't do this, he'll hurt you - or worse. Please, stay where you are. I will be alright.'

Yuma remained where he was, paralyzed by fear. He watched in horror as 96 thrust a tentacle roughly into Astral's entrance. The blue spirit screamed in agony as 96 continued the motion, wrapping another tentacle around his neck and using another to tie his hands behind his back.

Astral winced against the torture his body received, tears forming in his eyes as he looked over to Yuma, who looked like he was about to be violently sick any second. The tentacle inside of him moved faster, harder, deeper and Astral could only scream until his voice became so hoarse that it was barely audible.

After what felt like ages, 96 unraveled himself from Astral's body. Blood poured from the blue spirit and tears rolled in streams down his face. He remained completely still, his body unable to move as it throbbed with pain. Yuma slowly stood and once again tried to approach the scene.

'Astral…?' He whispered in thought 'Can you hear me?'

"Ah, what fun!" 96 cried in delight. "What a sad, pathetic little thing you are," He said to Astral, running another tentacle along his back. "Willing to go through such torment to protect a child you hardly even know."

"Get away from him!" Yuma called. 96 turned abruptly and glared daggers at Yuma, lifting his tentacles off of Astral and preparing to strike. Yuma lashed out a hand and swatted the tentacle away, a move which both angered and shocked the black spirit. 96 slowly floated his way towards Yuma.

"I warned you," 96 began "And now…I will make sure you suffer the same fate as your worthless little friend…" 96 reached out his tentacles towards Yuma again, but was suddenly restrained by an invisible layer of magic. He turned to find Astral standing behind him, his arm outstretched and his palm open.

"No matter what you do to me," Astral began "I will always defeat you. Light will always overpower the darkness."

With that a whole new power coursed through Astral as he once again absorbed 96 into his body with an even stronger magic than before. The Number 96 card appeared again in his hands and he tore it to shreds, destroying any chance of the black mists' revival. He turned to Yuma and smiled before collapsing back onto the ground.

"Astral!" Yuma called, running to the blue ghost and lifting him into his lap. "Astral, are you okay? Please, Astral, say something!"

"Yuma…" Astral began, cracking his eyes open. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Astral, but what about you? Why did you do that for me? He could've killed you!""If I ever have to die to save you, Yuma, I would. I - I love you, Yuma." Astral reached up a hand to touch the boy's face. A tear dripped from Yuma's chin and landed on the top of Astral's hand.

"Astral - " Yuma began. "I…I love you, too."

…

…

Wow. What the heck did I just write? Well, it wasn't fluff. Except maybe for the end. I really wanted to try my hand at some tentacle rape, as horrible as that sounds. So, there it was. I would also like to try a keyshipping lemon eventually but haven't thought of exactly what I wanted to do. Well, I hope you enjoyed this (as best as you can enjoy aliens being raped by tentacles)! Now back to our regularly scheduled fluff! :D


End file.
